Bezubaan Ishq
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Silence speaks more than words.. Want to prove it then peep in ... plzz
1. Chapter 1

A/N : kya pyaar ke liye basha zaruri hai? Mujhse pucho tho nahi… pyaar tho ek voh esshas hai joh bas ho jati hai…truly said LOVE IS BLIND… prove karna hai tho agge padho…

PLOT AND EDITED BY Me

TYPED BY: DAYA' S FAN ASHWINI…

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Acp discussing something with Abhijith…

Acp: abhijith mujhe lagta hai hume ab daya ki shaadi kar deni chaiye..

Abhi: haan sir lagta tho mujhe bhi yahi hai, par voh manta nahi hai na… ladikoyo se tho voh sau(100) ft dour rehta hai…

Acp: ek kaam karte hai hum uss ke liye ladki dhoond the hai…

Abhi: haan sir yeh thik rahega…

Acp : hmm.. tho aj se daya ke liye ladki dhoond na shuru karte hai…

Abhi: ji sir…

Here our hero

Daya was updating case files not knowing what acp and abhijith are planning for him….

Next day

Abhijith gives some photos to daya,

Daya looks confused..

Abhijth : jaldi dekho aur batao kon si ladki tumhe pasand hai?

Daya (irritated): dekho abhi maine sau baar kaha hai mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai…

Acp: tho umar bhar kuware rehna chate ho?

Daya: par sir app tho jante hai, main q shaddi nahi karna chata…

Acp : haan tho? Tum sari zindagi uss dhokebazz purbi ke bare mein sochna chate ho?

Daya says nothing.. he only downs his head

Abhi keeps his hand on daya's shoulder: issilye keh rahe hai, ki shaadi kar lo..

Daya: par sir agar phir se asa kuch hua tho?

Acp : ghabrao math voh ladki tumhare aur abhijith ke riste ko samjhegi… maine uske maa, baap se baat karli hai voh sach mein achi ladki hai…

Abhijith: tho hum kab milenge uss ladki se?

Acp: unhone kaha ki voh iss Sunday ko milna chate hai.. issilye tum dono Sunday dhopher ko mere ghar ajana…

Abhijith : thik hai sir..

Acp: good

Daya doesn't reply… he was lost in thoughts…

Abhijth : ghabrao math voh ladki acp sir ne dekhi hai tho zarur achi hi hogi…

Daya : hmm… hope so…

 **Sunday :**

Daya was getting nervous… Abhijith was helping him to get ready…

Daya wore a simple black shirt and blue jeans pant…

Tarika: arre dono tayar hue ya nahi?

(here Abhirika are married)

They come down and drive to acp's home..

Acp opens the door…

They all come inside…

They get seated.. that girl's parents were waiting for them…

Acp : tho inse milo yeh hai Prakash shreya ke pita aur yeh uski maa…

Abhijith : shreya kon?

Acp : inki beti aur usi ladki ko maine select kiya hai…

Abhijith : oh accha…

s.f : app dono ,mein se ladka kon hai?

Abhijith : arre introduction dena tho bul hi gaye…

Abhijth : ji main Abhijith, (pointing towards Tarika) yeh meri wife aur (pointing towards daya) yeh hai ladka jihe acp sir ne batyaya tha…

s.f : oh acha…

Tarika: vaise shreya dikhi nahi de rahi…

s.m : ji main abhi use bula lati hoon…

she goes and calls shreya…

shreya was wearing a bueatiful blue and pink saree.. she brings coffee for all… but she looked sad…

daya was lost in her.. Abhijith coughs fakely…

daya comes out of his dream land..

acp: tho mujhe lagta hai humhe ladka aur ladki ko akale mein baat karne dena chaiye…

Abhirika : haan…

s.f and s.m were scared… : ji…ii haan dena chaiye..

acp: tho daya shreya ko terrace pe le jao..

daya: sir main?

Acp: nahi main… jao

Daya nods and both go to the terrace…

Dareya reach there… it was a perfect weather, the sun was about to set and moon was waiting for its arrival… cool breeze was blowing…

Daya : app kya karti hai?

She gives no reply…

Daya : acha main apne abre mein bata hoon…

Mere naam daya, bachpan mein hi mere maa, baap guzar gaye, mujhe tho unki shkal tak yaad nahi hai, main ek orphanage mein rehta tha… phir cid mein naukri mili…acp sir aur saluke sir jaise pita, Abhijith jaisi bada bhai, Tarika jaisi bhabhi, purvi jaisi behan, aur cid jaisi pariwaar…

He was about to say more when he gets a call

Daya: ji sr inspector daya

_: ek khoon hua hai…

Daya: ji hum abhi ate hai…

Saying so dareya come down…

Daya informs that they have to leave… all leave…

Shreya watches them go sadly….

She doesn't says anything and goes to her room…

The case will be reported…

The case gets solved by next day…

Abhijith and acp ask him weather he is ok with this or no?

Daya gives a shy smile…

That night…

Daya was lost in shreya's thoughts….

Aankhon ke teer mere jigar ke paar kar gayi

Bhole sanam ke dhoke se dil pe waar kar gayi

Jabse apni deke gayi naram chhuan tu

Udan choo hua hua mera chain

udan choo Udan choo rahe neendein saari rain udan choo (x2)

Ishq mein ek tarfa jo udhar kar gayi

Tha main bada hi kaam ka bekaar kar gayi

Apni dhun mein karke gayi mast magan tu

Udan choo hua hua mera chain udan choo

Udan choo rahe neendein saari rain udan choo

Dil hua malang hai mera

Chadha jo rang hai tera

Deewana dang hai tera

Kya Khuda ne fursat mein Banaya ang hai tera

Deewana dang hai tera

De milan ka mauka dena

Yoon sajna ko dhoka de na

Thode se din jo sath mein Guzaar kar gayi

Mere nayan ke sapne Beshumaar kar gayi

Dheemi si jalti chhod gayi Aisi agan tu..

Udan choo hua hua mera chain udan choo

Udan choo rahe neendein saari rain udan choo

Aankhon ke teer mere jigar ke paar kar gayi

Udan choo hua hua mera chain udan choo

Next day acp informs all that shreya's parents have also agreed…

Sunday was a small party for all… in acp's house…

 **Sunday :**

All were happy… but daya noticed shreya and she was looking sad…

He silently comes to her and asks weather she is happy or not…

Shreya just nods her head in yes… she looks downwards..

Daya : sach kahu tho main apse pyaar karne laga hoon….

Shreya just sees up.. she had tears in her eyes….

Their trance broke by s.m's voice…

s.m : ab tho shaadi pakki ho gayi hai na tho meeta tho banta hai..

she said holding a plate full of sweets…

shreya gets annoyed by this she goes and throws the plate down….

All were shocked, whereas shreya's parents were scared…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author note : chapter khatam… agge kya hoga?

Lots of questions? To find answers bane rahiye hamare saath…

.

.

.

Signing off

Dareya lovers & daya's fan ashwini


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N GUYS PLZ MUJE PROPER REVIEW CHAHIYE " UPDATE SOON " , " AWESOME " , ETC ... AISE REVIEWS HAME BILKUL NHI CHAHIYE ... WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT STRY , WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ONE PARTICULAR SCENE , LIKE THIS WE WANT YOUR OPINION , YOUR THOUGHTS SHARE WITH US ... SO PLEASE DO PROPER REVIEWS ... IF YOU CAN'T DO THEN DON'T REVIEW PLEASEE ...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Recap :- s.m : ab tho shaadi pakki ho gayi hai na tho meeta tho banta hai..

she said holding a plate full of sweets…

shreya gets annoyed by this she goes and throws the plate down….

All were shocked, whereas shreya's parents were scared…

.

.

Shreya was standing with head down .. Daya composed himself & came towards her ...

Daya : kya hua shreya tum thaali kyu phenkdi

Shreya didn't reply ...

Daya gets angry by her silence ...

Daya ( shout ) : shreya me tumse kuch puch raha hu

Shreya gets scared by his shout ... Abhijeet came towards Daya told him to calm down .. he turn to Shreya who looking down ...

Abhijeet ( calmly ) : kya hua shreya koi pareshaani hai ... kya tum iss shaadi se khush nhi ho ...kya tum kisi or se pyaar karti ho ..

Shreya looked at him & noded her head "No"

Abhijeet ( confused ) :toh phir kya baat hai ... tum kuch bol kyu nhi rahi ho

Shreya was silently crying ...

A voice came : Kyunki Shreya Bol nhi sakti ...

Everybody turned towards the Voice & saw one man was standing ... Shreya saw him & ran towards him & hugged him tightly ...

Everybody gets shocked except her parents who standing with head down

Daya ( angrily ) : aapki tarif ..

Man : jee mera naam Sachin hai .. me shreya ka bhai hu ..

Everybody gets relaxed by listening that they are sibblings ..

Acp ( smile ) : ander aao beta ...

Sachin smiled & came inside with Shreya who still sobbing ...

Daya ( confused ) : sachin tum kuch keh rahe the ki Shreya bol nhi sakti magar kyu bimar hai kya woh ..

Sachin ( sadly ) : nhi sir meri behen bimar nhi hai .. woh bachpan se hi nhi bol sakti .. kyunki she is DUMB..

Cid members was Shocked ... Daya was standing numb ...

Acp ( shocked ) : whattt ... toh ye baat hame pehle kyu nhi batai ( turn to S.F & S.M. ) aap dono ne pehle hi hame kyu nhi bataya .. hamse itna bada sach kyu chupaya

S.f. ( tearily ) : hum aapko batana chahte the

Salunkhe ( angrily ) : kab shaadi ke baad

S.m. ( tearily ) : humne isliye nhi bataya kyunki hum dar gaye the ki ye bhi rishta kahi toot jaaye .. kyunki isse pehle jitne bhi rishte aaye sabne mana kyunki meri beti bol nhi sakti .. isliye hamne socha ki iss baar hum sach batayenge hi nhi ..

Tarika : auntyjii hum samjte hai aapki bhavnao ko par iska matlab ye toh nhi ki aap jhoot bole rishta jode

Purvi : or nhi toh kya agar naye rishte ki shuruaat hi aap jhoot se karengi toh aage rishta kaise tikega

Shreya can not stand their more ... she ran to her room & locked his room .. Sachin also followed her & he was banging the door ..

Sachin ( tearily ) : shona dekh isme teri koi galati nhi hai shona plz khudko kuch mat karna ... shona darwaza khol mera baccha ... dekh tu apne bhaiyu ko bhi nhi aane dogi ..

By listening his shout everybody came their ...

Abhijeet ( worriedly ) : kya hua sachin

Sachin ( tearily ) : shona ne ander se darwaza band kardiya hai

Abhijeet ( patted his back ) : don't worry hum kholte hai darwaza ..

Sachin noded his head ... he notice his parents gets angry to see them ...

Sachin ( shout ) : ab aap log yaha kya kar rhe hai ye jo kuch bhi ho rha hai na sirf aap logo ki wajeh se ho rha hai .. agar meri behen itni hi boj bani hui thi aap par toh muje bata dete me usse lejata apne saath ... woh toh acha hua kal raat shona se video calling karte waqt usne muje sab bataya ...warna mere picche pata nahi kya karti woh kaise sambhalti khudko ...

S.f & s.m were looking down ... Meanwhile Daya & Abhijeet break the door & saw her ... they felt bad to see her like this ...

Shreya was sitting in the cornor & she was crying badly by hugging a pillow ...

Duo came out from the room ... Sachin was going inside but Daya stop him ...Sachin looked at daya with Confused ...

Daya ( calmly ) : sachin if you don't mind kya me shreya se baat kar sakta hu

Sachin ( worriedly ) : par sir .. cut off by Daya

Daya ( patted his shoulder ) : don't worry me usse sambhal lunga

Sachin smiled & noded his head ... Daya move inside close the door ...

Abhijeet ( lighte the situation ) : chalo na tab tak hum sab hall me bethte hai

Acp ( smile ) : haa haa chalo

After that team members , sachin & his parents moved from their ...

Shreya 's Room :-

Daya came inside & saw her crying badly ... he felt bad for her .. he came & sat beside her ... Shreya feel someone beside her ... she wiped her tear & turned saw Daya was sitting their ...

Daya ( softly ) : i m sorry shreya

Shreya gets confused & she thought why he is saying sorry ... Daya saw her confused face & he understood her ..

Daya ( smile ) : sorry woh mene tumpe shout kiya na .. muje tumpe chillana nhi chahiye tha ...

{ guys Shreya will talk in Sign Language & Daya knows Sign Language becoz of Shreya ( Abhijeet's Daughter ) }

Shreya ( smiled ) : its ok isme aapki galati nhi thi ... galati meri or mere parents ki thi .. hame pehle hi aapko sach bata dena chahiye tha ...

Daya ( smile ) : its ok i understand .. ( pause ) toh kya socha aapne

Shreya ( confused ) : kis baare me

Daya ( smile ) : hamari shaadi ke baare me

Shreya gets tearily by listening him ...

Shreya ( tearily ) : i m sorry par me aapse shaadi nhi karungi ... me aapke layak nhi hu or aisa nhi hai ki muje aap pasand nhi .. muje aap pasand hai par me apne karan aapki zindagi barbaad nhi kar sakti ... aap bohot acche insan hai aapko mujse bhi acchi ladki milegi ... mujhse rishta jodke aapko beizzati ke aalwa kuch nhi milega ... & she cried ...

Daya was in tears after listening her pain ... He wiped his tears & came towards her ... he cupped her face & kissed on her forehead ... Shreya felt relief with him ... Daya wiped her tears with his thumb ...

Daya ( smile ) : kisne kaha tumse ki tum mere layak nhi ho .. tum iss duniya ki sabse khubsurat ladki ho .. jiska dil bohot saaf hai .. jo apne parivar waalo se bohot pyaar karti hai unka sammaan karti hai .. jisse rishto ki aehmiyat pata hai .. tumhe pata hai shreya ek baar pyaar dhokha khane ke baad muje pyaae se vishwash uth gaya tha ... ( looked into her eyes ) par tumse milne ke baad me pyaar par vishwash karne laga hu ... pyaar me jeene laga hu ... toh kya hua agar tum bol nhi sakti me tumhari aawaz banuga .. zindagi ki har mushkil mein me tumhare saath dunga ...

Shreya was in tears after listening his Pure Confession ... she hugged him tightly ... Daya picked her & placed her on his Lap & patted her head ... after a while they broke the hug .. shreya tried to get from his lap ... but Daya pulled her more close & tightly hold her waist ... Shreya shivered by his touch & blushed hard ... Daya smirk by seeing his Effect on her .. Daya cupped her face & looked into her eyes ...

Daya ( softly ) : pata hai shreya pyaar ki koi bhasha nhi hoti ... pyaar toh bas hojata hai kabhi bhi kahi bhi ... jaise muje hogya hai tumse pyaar .. or muje tumhe samjne ke liye lafzo ki zarurat nhi hai tumhari jo ye aankhe hai na woh mere ek khuli kitab hai woh muje sab kuch bata deti hai ( pause ) toh batao shreya kya tum iss naachiz se shaadi karogi jo tumse beintehaa mohobbat karta hai ... WILL YOU MARRY ME SHREYA ...?

Shreya was staring him with tears ...

.

.

.

* * *

KYA HOGA SHREYA KA JAWAB ?

KYA CID TEAM ISS RISHTE KE LIYE HAAN KAHEGI ?

KYA SACHIN APNE PARENTS KO MAAF KAREGA ?

.

.

SIGNING OF DAREYA LOVERS & DAYA'S FAN ASHWINI ...


	3. chapter - 3

Daya ( softly ) : pata hai shreya pyaar ki koi bhasha nhi hoti ... pyaar toh bas hojata hai kabhi bhi kahi bhi ... jaise muje hogya hai tumse pyaar .. or muje tumhe samjne ke liye lafzo ki zarurat nhi hai tumhari jo ye aankhe hai na woh mere ek khuli kitab hai woh muje sab kuch bata deti hai ( pause ) toh batao shreya kya tum iss naachiz se shaadi karogi jo tumse beintehaa mohobbat karta hai ... WILL YOU MARRY ME SHREYA ...?

Shreya was staring him with tears ...

Daya ( asked her ) : bolo na shreya kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi

Shreya blushed hard nodded her head .. Daya gets happy he hugged her tightly .. Shreya also hugged him ...

In Hall :-

Everybody was getting tense .. Sachin was pacing here there in tension .. Meanwhile Dareya entered by holding each others hand .. Everybody understood their decision .. elders hug each other and they feed some sweets to each other ... rest of the team members hugged Dareya .. Shreya came forward took blessings from Acp Salunkhe ...after that she came towards Sachin hugged him .. Sachin also hugged her tightly ..

Sachin ( cupped her face ) : tu khush hai na gudiya

Shreya ( told him in sign language ) : haa bhai bohot khush hu ..

Sachin smiled blessed her.. after that everybody settled on sofa ... s.m s.f came towards shreya ..

S.m ( joining her hands ) : hame maaf karde meri bacchi .. hamne jo bhi kiya mamta me andhi hokar kiya

S.f. ( tearily ) : haa shreya beta hame maaf kardo .. humse jo kuch bhi hua uska hum tahe dil se maafi maangte hai beta

Shreya hold their hands nodded her head in No .. she said in sign language ..

Shreya ( tearily ) : muje aap logo se koi gila ya shikva nahi hai plz aap log aise haath mat jodiye .. maa baap ke haath sirf aashirwaad dene ke liye uthne chahiye ...

S.m s.f smiled blessed her .. Team members also smiled .. Daya was admiring shreya .. after that s.m s.f sat beside Acp Salunkhe .. Shreya sat beside Daya .. Sachin sat beside Abhijeet ...

Acp ( smile ) : i think ab hame shaadi ki date fix kar deni chahiye

S.f ( smile ) : jii zaroor hum abhi apne panditjii ko bulate hai

Abhijeet ( smile ) : aunty don't worry hamne call kar diya hai panditjee ko woh bas abhi aate hai hi honge ..

After that Panjit arrived .. Everybody took blessings from him .. after that Pandit jee settled on sofa .. elders were sitting beside him .. Pandit was matching their kundali's

Acp ( smile ) : pandit jee ab jaldi se ek accha sa mahurat bataiye shaadi ka

Pandit jee : yajmaan shaadi ka accha mahurat 7 din baad ka hai uske baad 1 saal tak koi accha mahurat nahi hai

Abhijeet ( teasingly ) : sir ek kaam karte hai 1 saal baad ka rakhte hai tab tak Daya or shreya ko time mil jayega kyu ..

Tarika ( joined him ) : haa abhi tum theek keh rahe ho

Daya ( immediately said ) : kyaaa nahi me itna wait nahi kar sakta

Everyone burst out in laughter by seeing him desparate .. Shreya blushed hard .. Daya gets embarrased ..

Acp ( smiled ) : accha accha thike pandit jee aap 7 din baad ka mahurat fix kariye ...

Pandit nodded his head .. he fixed the date left from their .. Everybody enjoyed their day ...

Soon 7 day passed away today was the day when Dareya will become One Soul ..

Wedding Hall :-

Everybody was ready .. Daya was sitting in mandap when Pandit told them to bring Bride downstair .. after that S.m. , Tarika Purvi brought Shreya downstair .. Daya was lost in her beauty .. Tarika Purvi helped Shreya to seat beside Daya .. after that Pandit start chanting the mantra's .. After that pandit told them to stand for the Vows .. Daya hold shreya's hand take 7 vows .. after that he filled her vermillion tied nuptial chain in her neck .. after that pandit announced that " Vivah sampann hua " ..

After that Dareya took blessings from elders .. Team members also congratulate them ...

Daya took shreya in one corner hugged her ..

Daya ( smiled ) : thank you .. thank you sooo much jaan for coming in my life ...

Shreya blushed by listening " Jaan " from his mouth ..

Shreya ( sign language ) : thank you aapko nahi muje kehna chahiye aapne muje apnaya ..warna mene toh umeed hi chod di thi ..

Daya ( cupped her face ) : bas now don't remember your past .. just imagine our future jaan he kissed on her cheek ..

Shreya blushed hugged him tightly .. Daya laughed on his shy baby .. he kissed on her forehead hugged her tightly ...

After that Dareya step in new phase of life they live happily ever ...

 ** _TH£ £ND ..._**


End file.
